In a client-server model, a client endpoint (e.g., a client application or a client device) may establish a network connection with a centralized server endpoint (e.g., a server application or a server device) to obtain resources. In a peer-to-peer (P2P) model, a peer endpoint may establish one or more network connections with one or more peer endpoints to either provide or obtain resources that are distributed over one or more peer endpoints.